


Troublemaker

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [31]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Badass, Character Development, Character Study, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fun, Hartwin, Humor, M/M, Music, Romance, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Suit Kink, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An upbeat, rockin’ Eggsy fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

* * *

 

This is an upbeat, rockin’ Eggsy fanmix, following him from the start of the movie to the end, from a no-good troublemaker to a badass Kingsman. Each song is inspired by a particular scene, and there are multiple references to Hartwin.

  
  


01\. **Yo Gotti feat. Meek Mill** \- _Fuck You_. Eggsy’s entire life is a “fuck you” to authority figures.

02\. **Chumbawumba** \- _Tubthumping_. Eggsy and his mates don’t go down easy. No pun intended.

03\. **Kelis** \- _Milkshake_. Trouble sure seems to find Eggsy. A lot. Especially if it’s in the form of guys.

04\. **Electric Six** \- _Gay Bar_. Harry takes Eggsy out for a date—I mean, chat. Perfectly platonic recruitment chat.

05\. **Body Rockers** \- _I Like The Way You Move_. Of course, Harry ends up fighting Eggsy’s enemies, and Eggsy _really_ likes the way Harry moves.

06\. **Usher** \- _OMG_. No, seriously. He loves it. He may have fallen in love with Harry, a little bit.

07\. **Mikky Ekko** \- _Who Are You, Really_. Eggsy still doesn’t know who Harry is, though.

08\. **The Chemical Brothers** \- _The Test_. Eggsy starts training and faces test after test.

09\. **Kanye West feat. Daft Punk** \- _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger_. He’s getting better, though.

10\. **Maroon 5** \- _Moves Like Jagger_. Maybe he’s the best?

11\. **Kevin Rudolf** \- _Let It Rock_. Oh, yeah.

12\. **Labrinth** \- _Earthquake_. Eggsy aces the skydiving challenge.

13\. **Jennifer Lopez** \- _Jenny From The Block_. No matter how fancy his digs or his clothes are, Eggsy’s still Eggsy from the block.

14\. **MIMS** \- _This Is Why I’m Hot_. He’s hot no matter what.

15\. **Robbie Williams** \- _Let Me Entertain You_. The bar scene, in which Eggsy does his best to seduce the target.

16\. **Bryan Adams** \- _The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You_. Harry fits Eggsy out in a suit, but all Eggsy wants on him is Harry.

17\. **Lupe Fiasco** \- _Go Go Gadget Flow_. Harry gives Eggsy his gadgets, too.

18\. **LMFAO** \- _Sexy And I Know It_. All outfitted with secret agent bling, Eggsy knows he’s sexy.

19\. **Adam Lambert** \- _Strut_. Eggsy learns how to strut from Harry.

20\. **Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine** \- _Stereo Hearts_. Eggsy falls even deeper in love with Harry.

21\. **Sting** \- _If I Ever Lose My Faith In You_. Eggy’s loyalty to Harry is tested in the train scene, but Eggsy passes with flying colors.

22\. **Puddle Of Mudd** \- _Blurry_. Eggsy loses Harry. He loses everything.

23\. **Fort Minor feat. Styles Of Beyond** \- _Remember The Name_. Eggsy takes on Harry’s name: Galahad.

24\. **The Chemical Brothers feat. Q-Tip** \- _Galvanize_. He’s galvanized for revenge—and world-saving.

25\. **Duran Duran** \- _Hungry Like The Wolf_. Eggsy is on the trail of Valentine.

26\. **Powderfinger** \- _Don’t Panic_. Things go sort of, uh, pear-shaped during the mission to Valentine’s base, but Eggsy can’t afford to panic!

27\. **Thousand Foot Krutch** \- _I Get Wicked_. Eggsy kicks ass.

28\. **LL Cool J** \- _Mama Said Knock You Out_. And some more ass.

29\. **Justin Timberlake** \- _SexyBack_. And then he _nails_ some sass.

30\. **Shaggy** \- _Boombastic_. Because he’s Mr. Boombastic.

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/troublemaker))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
